Deseo
by Kytara
Summary: Cuando se conocieron… fue inevitable negar el deseo que se despertaban en ellos…
1. Deseo

_**Deseo**_

Cuando se conocieron… fue inevitable negar el deseo que se despertaban en ellos…

Una joven de cabellera rosa tenue se encontraba despertándose lentamente, cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos estos eran de color ámbar, se deshizo de las sabanas para poder levantarse de la cama, ésta se acerco al walking-closet para buscar la ropa que utilizaría, de cabellos caían con suavidad por su espalda en suaves ondas hasta su delgada cintura, pechos llenos y caderas redondeadas con labios en forma de cereza, Amu Hinamori llamaba la atención en donde estuviera.

La habitación estaba decorada con sobriedad pero con un gran sentido de elegancia y estilo único, muebles de madera de cerezo finamente tallado, la cama decorada con dosel de tela traslucida dándole una apariencia de invitación al pecado, había un gran ventanal en donde la luz del sol se colaba tenuemente por los espacios que no cubría la cortina, junto a ella había una mesa igual de cerezo tallada exquisitamente junto con su silla a juego.

Una melodía rompe el silencio de la habitación, la joven se acerca a la mesa cerca de la cama y toma un móvil entre su mano para contestar.

Hola, Amu al habla – respondió la joven con suavidad.

Amu!, será mejor que te des prisa, hoy llega mi hermano y quiero que estés a tiempo para la recepción – se escucho una voz alterada al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Amu tuviera que retirar el teléfono de su oído por un momento.

Si, lo se, lo se!

¡Y no te olvides del pastel que prometiste hacer!

No te preocupes, todo esta listo, estaré allí en unos 15 minutos.

Después de la breve charla telefónica, Amu se dirigió detrás de un biombo de madera con la pantalla de papel blanco, dejando poder apreciar la silueta de su figura mientras se colocaba el atuendo que eligió, cuando termino esta miró la imagen que el espejo le devolvía estudiando con detenimiento todo su vestuario, el cual, consistía en un vestido color salmón de corte sencillo ajustado hasta su cintura que luego este caída en forma de campana hasta sus rodillas creando vuelos suaves a cada paso que daba, se coloco una cadena dorada con un rubí colgando de ella alrededor de sus caderas para acrecentar su cintura, al igual se coloco unas argollas pequeñas con rubíes, busco en su armario unos zapatos cerrados negros cerrados punta de aguja altos.

Bien, ya estoy lista – miró hacia el reloj de pared que colgaba en la pared y se sorprendió de lo rápido que transcurrió el tiempo. – Será mejor que me apresure antes de que me mate.

Tomo un pequeño bolso negro a juego con sus zapatos, salio de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y retirar el pastel cuidadosamente guardado de la refrigeradora, recogió las llaves de su apartamento y su automóvil, salio presurosa cerciorándose de que todo quedara cerrado correctamente, oprimió el botón del ascensor que la llevaría al sótano del complejo de pent-house en donde residía, acomodo el pastel con cuidado de que no se moviera en el deportivo rojo de su propiedad, para luego encenderlo y salir con rapidez de los estacionamientos. Manejo con cuidado por las calles hasta que se dirigió casi a las afueras de la ciudad en donde estaban los complejos de mansiones, deteniéndose en la entrada de una, para cuando Amu iba a tocar el timbre de la mansión, la puerta sorpresivamente se abrió.

Amuuuu! Gracias a Dios que llegastes, estaba a punto de irte a buscar – Una joven de cabellos largos rubios recogidos en dos coletas, tomo el pastel entre sus manos y la hizo pasar.

Utau eres una exagerada, deberías de relajarte, no puedo creer que me obligaras a venir con tantas horas de anticipación.

Quiero que todo quede estupendo y necesito que me ayudes.

Ambas caminaron hasta la cocina para ultimar los detalles de la pequeña recepción que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unas horas para el hermano de Utau, revisaron la decoración, con el avanzar del tiempo, uno a uno cada invitado llegaba con regalos que acomodaban en una mesa amplia cerca de la mesa de comida.

Neh, Utau y como es tu hermano? – preguntó Amu.

Pues es muy lindo y apuesto, también es un Don Juan, ten mucho cuidado – Le explicó Utau con seriedad la ultima parte.

Bien creo que debe de estar llegando – se fijó en la hora.

Tienes razón, chicos vamos colóquense en su puestos.

Los invitados íntimos tomaron sus lugares cerca de la puerta, pasaron 5 minutos cuando se escuchaba el sonido la puerta abrirse para darse paso a cuatro personas, un hombre con una impresionante altura de cuerpo estilizado en ese momento vestia un pantalón negro y una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados de color azul, sus cabellos de un inusual negro azulado y sus ojos zafiros recordaban al océano de cuerpo atlético que se marcaba a su vestuario con cada movimiento que realizaba, junto a él se encontraba un hombre un poco más joven de cabellos rubios algo despeinados de ojos vino vestido de pantalón de sastre café y camisa roja contextura delgada y apariencia algo delicado.

Bienvenido! – gritaron todos.

Vaya! Utau te esmeraste mucho, quedo todo hermoso – Comentaron los padres de Utau.

Pasen, pasen! Enhorabuena Ikuto que llegaste – Utau abrazo y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla – Oh… pero si también viniste Tadase, se bienvenido.

Que comience la fiesta.

Todos los invitados pasaron a degustar del delicioso banquete que había mientras que algunos se encontraban hablando con los recién llegados.

Ikuto, ven te quiero presentar a alguien y a ti también Tadase – les tomo del brazo a ambos.

No será la famosa amiga tuya – sonrió con malicia.

Comportate Ikuto! No quiero que le hagas nada malo o no te lo perdonare jamás. – le advirtió Utau.

Siento como si la conociera de toda la vida, de tanto que nos has hablado de ella ne-san – Contestó Tadase.

Los tres se dirigieron a donde estaba Amu que en ese momento se encontraba despidiéndose de los padres de Utau, cuando esta se giró para ir en busca de su amiga, tres pares de ojos se fijaron en ella.

Amu, te presentó finalmente a mi hermano Ikuto y Tadase Hotori – señalo a cada uno – Chicos esta es Amu Hinamori, mi mejor amiga.

Encantado de conocerte – dijeron ambos hombres.

Y el mió también… - susurro Amu.

Ambos hombres tuvieron una fuerte impresión en cuanto lograron ver a Amu, sin embargo, era una pareja que en esos momentos se perdían en la profundidad de los otros, sondeándose, conociéndose.

De verdad que es muy apuesto… pero me siento extraña… no puedo apartar mi mirada de él… que es lo que me sucede – pensaba Amu mirando fijamente a Ikuto.

Nunca pense sentirme así… creo que el amor a primera vista debe de ser algo muy cercano a lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento – pensamientos de Ikuto.

Ajenos a ambos pensamientos, Tadase un hombre de cabello rubios y ojos carmín se acerco a la joven que aun estaba estática, tomando con suavidad su mano derecha para depositar un suave beso en ella, rompiendo el momento de la pareja, Amu se sonrojo como un tomate por esta acción.

Eh… joven Hotori… no… - murmuraba Amu

Por favor, llámame Tadase.

Si… Tadase – sonrió.

Uyy… aquí hay mucho amor en el aire, tendremos acaso una futura parejita por aquí – comentó Utau con diversión y malicia.

Como dices…! – dijeron atropelladamente ambos jóvenes

Ikuto se alejo del grupo con un millón de pensamientos rondándole, se dirigió a la mesa para tomar una copa de vino, y mezclase entre los invitados para no darle mas vueltas a esas nuevas sensaciones, la fiesta avanzó hasta que las luces bajaron de intensidad y Utau se presentó con un micrófono e hizo gala de su talento deleitando a los invitados, fue en ese momento que Amu aprovecho y fue a un balcón a tomar aire y observar la luna.

Que hermosa vista – suspiró.

Pienso lo mismo – susurro una grave voz cerca de su oido.

Ah! – pego un pequeño brinco acercándose al barandal- Ikuto, me has asustado

Lo siento

Ikuto aprovecho esto y encerró a Amu entre su cuerpo y el barandal al apoyar sus manos en este causando un nerviosismo en ella, pudo ver de cerca el color de sus ojos que en ese momento lo miraban con sorpresa, veía como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente atrayendo su atención cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, sus manos cosquilleaban por recorrerlas para comprobar la suavidad de su piel como pensaba que era.

Que haces? – pregunto tímidamente.

Algo que he querido hacer desde el momento que te vi…

Al decir esto, él junto los labios con los de ella en un beso brusco al principio por el forcejeo de Amu al intentar alejarlo, pero no supo en que momento se rindió a sus caricias, le rodeo el cuello acercándola al cuerpo de ella correspondiéndole, Ikuto al ver que esta no se resistía deslizo una de sus manos a su cintura para acércala aun más a su cuerpo parecían fundidos, bajo la intensidad del beso haciendo más dulce mientras que con su mano libre recorría el cuello y deslizaba por su brazo haciendo que Amu soltara un pequeño gemido que se perdió entre beso y beso.

De pronto para ambos sentían que hacia más calor súbitamente y que la ropa en sus cuerpos estaban de más, Ikuto siendo más osado rozó la curvatura de los pechos de Amu arrancándole otro gemido entre placer y sorpresa, aquel pequeño gesto causo que se le endurecieran los pezones que se marcaron a través del ajustado vestido, Ikuto perdió un poco la cordura al escucharla gemir, la tomo de la cintura sentándola en el barandal para colocarse en medio de sus piernas, subiéndole un poco el vestido al apretar su entrepierna con la de ella para que notara el deseo que había despertado en él, deslizo sus besos por su cuello arrancándole más suspiros a la mujer que reposaba entre sus brazos se detuvo a la altura de sus senos en donde los pezones erguidos presionaban contra la tela, este le soplo sobre la tela causándole un estremecimiento a Amu que sentía miles de cosquilleos dirigiéndose a la zona sur de su cuerpo en donde justamente Ikuto presionaba su erección fuertemente contra ella y para no darle descanso éste le mordisqueo suavemente un pezón sobre la tela provocándole un pequeño grito, agradecía en ese momento que Utau estuviera cantando, jamás se había sentido tan excitada estaba completamente roja pensando en lo húmeda que debería de estar.

Te gusta? – sonrió felinamente con un toque divertido.

Si… pero no debemos de hacer esto, esta mal – murmuró.

Porque esta mal?... si a ti te gusta… y a mi también… no le veo nada malo

Ikuto para acallar las futuras objeciones froto su erección contra la entrepierna de Amu haciéndola olvidar todas sus quejas, ésta le rodeo las caderas acercándolo más a ella, Ikuto se acerco a su cuello para darle otra ronda de besos a esa área…

- O -

Bien creo que lo dejare aquí, para que me den sus opiniones si les gusta como va la historia, si quieren algo diferente o que cambiarían, si tienen preferencia por un triangulo o alguna confrontación entre Ikuto o Tadase, estaré encantada de leerlas e intentar complacerlos ^^

Esta historia estará basada en un universo alterno, pero ya notaran que los chara estarán en la personalidad de nuestros protagonistas, esta será una historia en categoría M, necesito saber si quisieran que fuera leve o que fuera intenso los encuentros entre nuestra pareja o como quieran que sean.

Estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.

Saludos.

Astarte L'Enfer


	2. Atracción

**Capitulo 2**

_**"Atracción"  
**_

Ikuto para acallar las futuras objeciones froto su erección contra la entrepierna de Amu haciéndola olvidar todas sus quejas, ésta le rodeo las caderas acercándolo más a ella, Ikuto se acerco a su cuello para darle otra ronda de besos a esa área...

El mágico momento fue roto por un grupo de jóvenes que salieron al jardín riéndose por alguna clase de broma, que había soltado un chico de cabellos caobas desordenados y ojos verdes claros, siempre se le veía con una sonrisa en los labios y con una actitud alegres, sin embargo, detrás de esa sonrisa se esconde una personalidad totalmente competitiva tratando de deportes o algún reto nunca se negaba y difícilmente perdía alguno, acorde a su personalidad vestía causal-deportivo.

- Kukai! Kukai! - se acerco Utau al grupo de chicos algo agitada por la presentación. -  
- Utau, estuviste genial, como siempre - le da un breve beso en los labios en cuanto esta llega a su lado.-  
- ¿Como se la están pasando? - preguntó Utau al grupo observándolos con interés.-  
- La decoración es algo fuera de serie - respondió un joven de cabellos largos azules y ojos marrón, poseía unas facciones delicadas siempre se le veía serio, pero a veces sorprendía con su repentina rebeldía, vestís un conjunto de pantalón y camisa perfectamente combinados de corte elegante, junto a su pareja la famosa comediante Rima Mashiro de hermosas facciones infantiles siempre ha conservado su cabello largo rubio perfectamente arreglado y sus grandes ojos de un inusual tono chocolate claro vestía un vestido suelto amarillo.-  
- Bueno Amu tuvo mucho que ver en la realización de todo esto - dijo pensativa, Utau poso su mirada en cada uno de las personas que se encontraban hasta que noto algo.- y ¿Donde está Amu?  
- Ahora que lo mencionas no la he visto y a Ikuto tampoco - murmuro Tadase lo suficientemente alto para que los escucharan la pareja en el balcón sobre ellos.-

Amu al escuchar la breve conversación que se estaba llevando acabo debajo de ellos, se sonrojo y este aumento al percatarse en la posición que se encontraba, se quería separar de Ikuto pero este fue mas rápido y la tomo rápidamente de sus muslos cargándola lejos del barandal para acordarla contra la pared lejos del grupo, Amu suspiro ser consciente nuevamente de su cercanía, este volvió a presionar su erección contra ella.

- Creo que estas salvada - murmuro sensualmente antes de lamer la curvatura de su cuello.- sal conmigo mañana, dime donde vives pasare por ti... o te quedas a dormir conmigo hoy, prometo portarme bien  
- Yo...yo... cre-o q... - se encontraba tan nerviosa que no podía articular alguna palabra coherente.-  
- dime... - la acalla con suave en sus labios entre abiertos mientras que mueve su cadera de forma circular contra su entrepierna.-  
- Yo vi-vo en ... - murmuro entrecortadamente la dirección, mordisqueando su labio inferior para evitar soltar un algún gemido alto y así llamar la atención de sus amigos.-  
- Buena chica - sonríe complacido, la baja con cuidado rozando cada parte de su cuerpo. - mañana estaré temprano allí .  
- Esta bien.  
- Y Amu... - se acomodo la erección ya que le estaba molestando, antes de dirigirse al salón, se detuvo un momento dándole la espalda.- la próxima nadie podrá salvarte... es una promesa.

Cuando Amu sintió que sus pies tocaron suelo agradeció estar apoyada contra la pared porque hubiera perdido el equilibrio por las fuertes sensaciones que estaba recorriendo desde la punta de su cabello hasta la parte mas baja de su vientre, observo la sonrisa complacida del hombre y sintió nuevamente que sus piernas se volvían gelatina, observo cuando Ikuto salió del balcón y se mezclo con los invitados dejándole la sugestiva promesa en el aire.

En ese momento se percato de los acelerados latidos de su corazón, no faltaba tener un espejo enfrente de ella para adivinar que su rostro estaba sonrojado y que sus labios rojos e hinchados de los apasionados besos que fueron sometidos, agradeció que la noche se encontrara fresca y calmara el fuego que había despertado. Podía recordar perfectamente cada roce, cada beso, cada mirada que compartieron, y hasta podía jurar que sentía aun sus manos recorrerla con maestría y sensualidad.

Espero unos minutos más hasta que se recuperó del todo y para cuando se reunió con sus amigos todos estaban preocupados por su desaparición, la fiesta siguió con su usual alegría y movimiento, sin embargo, en todo momento no dejo de percibir una fuerte mirada sobre ella haciendo que sus piernas temblaran del recuerdo, por más que lo busco entre la habitación no lo logro encontrar. Para cuando la velada estaba por culminar su ansia se había multiplicado por miles, no recordó el momento en que sus piernas la habían llevado a su automóvil, ni era consciente de que estaba llegando a su pent-house, ni mucho menos cuando se encontraba totalmente cambiada dentro de las cómodas sabanas de su cama, pero de algo estaba segura en ese momento Amu Hinamori, era que no podía esperar que amaneciera y saber si aquel misterioso joven cumpliría aquella promesa y con el pensamiento ese, se quedo dormida.

Hola,

Confieso que este capitulo lo deseaba un poco más largo, sin embargo, no se enojen, lo termine aquí para terminar la idea del encuentro, para así comenzar con una nueva etapa en esta relación.

Espero que este pequeño capitulo halla cumplido sus expectativas, espero actualizar antes del viernes, a lo mejor se llevan una pequeña sorpresa cuando menos se lo esperen.

Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron un review y a los que están leyendo esta historia ^^

Saludos,

Astarte L'Enfer


	3. Adrenalina

**Capitulo 3**

"_**Adrenalina"**_

A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta, Amu se había despertado con un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad, tomó entre sus manos una de sus almohadas y la abrazó contra ella, añorando que este se convirtiera en aquel hombre tan coqueto y sensual, por si fuera poco ni siquiera en sueños pudo descansar se imaginaba a ese hombre realizándole tantos actos pecaminosos que ni se atrevió a pronunciar.

Se sentía extremadamente insegura, jamás le había ocurrido algo así con ningún hombre, no le había dado la iniciativa a ninguno de llevar tan lejos alguna relación, ninguna la había acariciado tan íntimamente, ni siquiera la caricia más inocente le había provocado escalofríos y de pronto llega un completo extraño, que con una sola mirada es capaz de debilitarla, no se reconocía en ella con estas acciones.

De pronto la invadió miles de imágenes de lo ocurrido ayer y se encontró excitada hasta la raíz de su cabello, no queriendo ahondar más en sus pensamientos se levanto colocándose una bata de seda negra a juego sobre su revelador camisón de seda negra y encajes rojo, bajo a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, estaba tan concentrada en la preparación de este que no presto atención a la puerta, apagando la estufa se acerco a la puerta, se asomo por la mirilla de la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta vestido pulcramente con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul oscuro.

Apoyo la espalda contra la puerta sin poder creerlo que realmente él se encontrara al otro lado de la puerta, sintió nuevamente el suave toque a la puerta, Amu tomo una honda respiración y se giro para abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días… - murmuró Amu con timidez observándolo atentamente.-

- Amu, te ves apetecible – dijo con una sonrisa picara. – me alegra que me recibas vestida así

- Eh? – sin comprender muy bien hasta que noto que no se había cambiado causándole un sonrojo aun mayor.-

- Pero debo decir que te hace falta algo para que sea un perfecto recibimiento.

- El que? – intentando cubrirse en vano.-

- Esto… - prosiguió a llevar a cabo su sugerencia.-

La rodea con sus fuertes brazos tomándola de las caderas para alzarla contra el y así esta le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas, Ikuto sin esperar invitación alguna entra al pent-house cerrando la puerta con su pie para llevar cargando a Amu hasta un sofá estilo cleopatra dejándola sobre este. Ikuto desliza sus manos por la suavidad de las torneadas piernas de la fémina que se encontraba en esos momentos debajo de el con el objeto de su adoración en ese momento, sonrió al sentir como esta temblaba debajo de él de pura excitación mientras que su erección se hacia más notable con cada suspiro que dejaba escapar Amu.

Al dejar a Amu en el sofá la bata de ella se abrió dejando entrever la redondez de sus senos y la sensual prenda de dormir que traía, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido a medida que Ikuto recorría sus piernas desde sus rodillas hasta sus caderas llenándola de escalofríos, noto como sus senos se inflaban de excitación y como sus pezones se apretaban contra la fina y sedosa tela, cada vez que ella sentía como masajeaba sus muslos miles de impulsos eléctricos la recorrían que terminaban en su centro femenino, humedeciéndola.

Cuando ella fue consciente de ello se sonrojo como un tomate maduro, trato de apartarse pero era inevitable la enorme atracción que sentía hacia ese hombre, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos lo atrajo a ella para poder unir sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión que causo que ambos gimieran al contacto de sus bocas, Ikuto al ver la respuesta positiva de Amu llevo sus manos al nudo de la bata de ella y lo solto haciendo que la prenda se abriera a cada lado mostrando el sugerente camisón que ya para la altura se encontraba algo movido, las delgadas tiras se habían deslizado mostrando aun más la hermosa curva de sus senos llenos y deseosos de atención, al tener las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ikuto el camisón se subió atisbando la pequeña prenda que cubría la feminidad de Amu, este aprovecho para separase un poco y recrearse con la hermosa vista.

- No sabes cuanto te deseo – afirmo Ikuto con la voz ronca de deseo, tomo unas de las manos de Amu llevándola a su entrepierna para que sintiera la enorme erección que tenia al momento.- siénteme Amu, esto es lo que me provocas.

- Ikuto… - jadeo al tocarle la erección.- yo también te deseo

- Lo se – deslizo la otra mano libre hasta el centro de Amu, acariciándola sobre la prenda que la cubría que estaba totalmente húmeda de sus fluidos- lo estoy sintiendo y se que te gusta mucho lo que te hago – susurró al notar como su mano se llenaba más de los fluidos de la mujer.-

- Ikuto… Ikuto! – gimió alto al sentirlo acariciar con maestría aquel botón oculto de su cuerpo.-

Ikuto la atormento con caricias lentas alrededor de su clítoris, haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda de placer llevando sus manos a los costado del sofá para aferrarse a este, el camisón se deslizo aun más por sus brazos dejando sus pechos al descubierto con sus pezones rozados duros como un diamante, él los observó con devoción mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios listo para devorarlos, deseo haber podido admirarlos la noche anterior, sin más miramientos acerco sus boca a los senos de la mujer que yacía en aquel sofá tan sugerente, Ikuto lamió el profundo valle entre sus senos causándole una ligera sacudida.

Para cuando él tomo su pezón derecho entre sus labios dándole suaves y consecutivas lamidas mientras la estaba estimulando con su mano en su clítoris, Amu había perdido todo razonamiento, de lo único que si era consciente era que quería sentir a Ikuto más cerca.

De pronto él detuvo sus caricias en su clítoris haciendo que ella soltara un quejido en protesta, no deseaba que se detuviera, abrió sus ojos buscando la mirada de Ikuto, y este se encontraba sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Veo que te ha gustado mucho lo que te hacía – dio un largo lametón a su pezón haciendo que gimiera.-

- Ikuto… por favor… - murmura débilmente.-

- Shhh… tranquila Amu, abra tiempo para esto… después – sonrió misterioso.- para mi es igual de difícil, me encantaría bajarme el pantalón y penetrarte hasta es lo más profundo de tu ser… y llenarme de tu calida esencia – le susurra en el oído ronco de deseo.-

Ikuto se separo de ella para acomodarle su camisón, deposito un suave beso en los labios de la mujer para luego sentarse en un sillón contiguo y buscar una posición adecuada para que no le molestara la erección tan notoria en esos momentos. Amu se sentó para poder observarlo su mirada oscurecida de deseo, su respiración agitada.

- Amu, ve a bañarte y vestirte, para cuando termines tendré el desayuno servido – habló con calma, intentando relajarse.- ponte algo cómodo.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó con curiosidad.-

- Ya lo veras – sonrió.-

- Bien, no me demoro – se levantó y subió al baño.-

Se desvistió e ingreso a la ducha dejando que el agua la comenzara a cubrir, reparo en los sucesos de los minutos anteriores casi se entregó a Ikuto sin pensarlo, pero no se sintió mal, al contrario deseaba que el la tomará con ansias, se abrazo bajo la corriente de agua mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, tal vez, se estaba enamorando de él y no podía detener este sentimiento.

Para cuando volvió a reunirse con él en la sala de estar, la mesa estaba perfectamente colocada con unos deliciosos huevos revueltos y tostadas con mermelada de fresa y jugo de naranja, Ikuto salía de la cocina y la observo de arriba a bajo recreándose en los pantalones cortos blancos y la blusa blanca con celeste sin mangas y unos pequeños botines blanco con celeste, su cabello se encontraba recogido por una coleta alta. Se acercaron observándose fijamente.

- Estas encantadora como siempre – deposito un suave beso en sus labios.-

- Gracias – murmuró sonrojada por el gesto tan tierno.-

- Ven, desayunemos – la condujo a la mesa, le ofreció asiento para luego acomodarse frente a ella.-

Después de disfrutar el desayuno, ambos se dirigieron en el vehiculo de Ikuto hacia las afueras de la ciudad deteniéndose en un parque de diversiones que al parecer no estaba en funcionamiento.

- Un parque de diversiones abandonado? – preguntó, buscando la mirada de Ikuto para hallar alguna explicación.-

- Cierra los ojos y veras – tomó suavemente la mano de Amu entrelazando sus dedos.-

- Esta bien – cierra sus ojos feliz de los pequeños gestos que él le hacia, haciéndola sentir especial.-

Caminaron juntos de la mano, siendo Amu guiada por Ikuto ya que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, de pronto un sonido rompe el silencio del momento haciendo que la melodía común de los parques de atracción se escuchara por todo el lugar, los aparatos comenzaron a funcionar danzando por todos lados, ambos se dedicaron completamente a divertirse como jóvenes enamorados en su primera cita, para cuando el sol se ocultaban esta pareja observaba el acontecimiento sentados en una banca, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

- Confieso que no me puedo alejar de ti, Amu – rompió el silencio Ikuto con aquella frase.- espero me dejes estar a tu lado.

- Ikuto... yo…

* * *

Hola,

Bueno creo que los dejare con la intriga hasta aquí, ¿qué le responderá Amu?, ¿que sucederá después?

Bien la verdad la escena del parque de diversiones de Amuto fue encantadora y la traje a la historia.

Como ven cumplí mi promesa de publicar antes del viernes =D espero les agrade, estaré esperando su opinión.

Que tal la escena Amuto?

Un agradecimiento a LuNaShinRa, jany tsukyomi y Sabii-chan y Tai (espero que halla podido satisfacer tus estándares xD).

Nos leeremos pronto.

Saludos,

Astarte L'Enfer


End file.
